Flying-type
The Flying-type (ひこうタイプ, Hikō Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Flying-type Pokémon are the Gym Leaders Falkner of Violet City, Winona of Fortree City, and Skyla of Mistralton City. Prior to changes in Generation Sinnoh, all Flying-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=69.77 *Attack=75.65 *Defense=66.12 *SpAtk=71.39 *SpDef=69.85 *Speed=82.55 **Total=435.33 Fully evolved *HP=79.51 *Attack=86.77 *Defense=75.96 *SpAtk=85.08 *SpDef=79.75 *Speed=90.96 **Total=498.04 Battle properties Characteristics Offense Offensively, Flying-type moves are usually only useful when benefited by same-type attack bonus and for their strength against the Fighting type. As well as advantages to the common Bug and Grass types, most fully evolved Flying types have above-average Attack and Speed stats. However, having below average Special Attack makes moves such as Air Cutter and Air Slash almost useless, unless used by Flying-type outliers with high Special Attack such as Togekiss or Yanmega. Despite this disadvantage, the Flying type pairs well with the Water and Fighting types and are also useful for being able to hit any opponent in a Triple Battle. Defense Defensively, the Flying type is useful for its immunity to the common Ground move Earthquake and its resistance to Fighting. However, the Flying type's weaknesses aren't uncommon and can often offset the benefits of immunity to Ground, especially due to many dual-type Rock/Ground Pokémon. However, most Flying types have access to Roost, allowing them to restore their health. Flying types usually have below average defense stats, making them vulnerable to most physical attacks, super effective or not. Additionally, the fact that many Flying types are part Normal makes their resistance to the Fighting type ineffective. Flying-type Pokémon that use the move Roost will temporarily lose their Flying type, making them vulnerable to Ground-type moves respectively. If a pure Flying-type Pokémon uses Roost, then it will become a ??? type in Generation Sinnoh and a Normal type in Generation Unova. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Flying-type moves typically become Cool moves, but can also be of the other four Contest types, excluding Tough. Pokémon As of Generation VI, there are 95 Flying-type Pokémon or 12.9% of all Pokémon (counting forms and Mega Evolutions that change typing as different Pokémon), making it the third most common type. Pure Flying-type Pokémon *Tornadus Half Flying-type Pokémon Primary Flying-type Pokémon *Noibat *Noivern Secondary Flying-type Pokémon *Charizard *Butterfree *Pidgey *Pidgeotto *Pidgeot *Spearow *Fearow *Zubat *Golbat *Crobat *Farfetch'd *Doduo *Dodrio *Scyther *Gyarados *Aerodactyl *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Dragonite *Hoothoot *Noctowl *Ledyba *Ledian *Togetic *Togekiss *Natu *Xatu *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Yanma *Yanmega *Murkrow *Honchkrow *Gligar *Gliscor *Delibird *Mantyke *Mantine *Skarmory *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Beautifly *Taillow *Swellow *Wingull *Pelipper *Masquerain *Ninjask *Swablu *Altaria *Tropius *Salamence *Rayquaza *Starly *Staravia *Staraptor *Mothim *Combee *Vespiquen *Drifloon *Drifblim *Chatot *Pidove *Tranquill *Unfezant *Woobat *Swoobat *Sigilyph *Archen *Archeops *Ducklett *Swanna *Emolga *Rufflet *Braviary *Vullaby *Mandibuzz *Thundurus *Landorus *Fletchling *Fletchinder *Talonflame *Vivillon *Hawlucha *Yveltal Moves Trivia * Generations Kanto, Johto, and Unova introduced the most Flying-type Pokémon of any Generation, all with 19 (including Rotom's Fan form in Gen Unova); while Generation Kalos introduced the fewest Flying-type Pokémon, with 8. * Generation Kanto and Sinnoh introduced the most Flying-type moves of any Generation, with seven; while Generations Johto and Sinnoh introduced the least Flying-type moves, with only one each. * Prior to Generation Unova, this type was the only one of the seventeen that was never seen as an authentic pure type; Tornadus is the first pure Flying type. ** Prior to Generation VI, all dual-typed Flying Pokémon had Flying as a secondary type; Noibat and Noivern are the first Primary Flying-types. * The Flying type has been paired with every other type. This means it has been paired with the highest number of types. * Although Normal is not typically paired up with other types, it is the most common type paired with Flying. * Each generation has introduced at least one part-Flying legendary Pokémon. * For each possible type combination with a double weakness to Flying, there is at least one Pokémon with that type combination. Bug/Grass consist of Paras and Parasect, which are in the same evolutionary line, Wormadam Plant Cloak, and Sewaddle, Swadloon, and Leavanny which are also in the same evolutionary line, while Fighting-type Pokémon with a double weakness to Flying consist of Heracross, Breloom, and Virizion. * All damage-dealing Flying-type moves except Air Cutter can hit non-adjacent Pokémon in Triple Battles. * There is a similarly named glitch type named the Bird type. The only known Glitch Pokémon that have it as a type are the Red and Blue version of Missingno. and 'M (00). References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Flying-type Pokémon